


Mickey goes to therapy

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Uses His Words, Protective Ian Gallagher, Sad Mickey, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: Mickey has to go to therapy as part of his probation deal. Ian really wanted to go with him and there was no talking him out of it, so he went and discovered some things about Mickey that he never knew. (Mickey opens up about his mom.)





	

“You know you don’t really have to go with me right? I can go alone. I’ve been going alone for weeks now” Mickey was trying to convince Ian into staying home but he knew it ultimately wasn’t going to work.

“I’m going and there’s nothing you can do about it. Your therapist already said it would be a good idea” Ian hummed back at Mickey. He was honestly excited to see how these sessions went since Mickey didn’t talk about his feelings too much. 

“I basically just tell her whatever she wants to hear so that I can go home, so whatever. You ready or what?" Mickey was halfway out the door and Ian quickly followed. 

When they finally got to the doctor’s office Mickey checked himself in and sat down next to Ian, his leg was bouncing up and down and he was looking down at his raggedy notebook he was forced to keep, when suddenly Ian put his hand on Mickey’s knee and rubbed it. Mickey weakly smiled at Ian, he felt nauseous.  
Ian knew Mickey was more nervous this time because he was there but he didn’t understand why. Mickey and Ian shared everything, or so Ian thought. 

“Mickey” a tall lady with short brown hair, glasses and who was middle-aged called out to the waiting room and Mickey shot right up, Ian was right behind him of course.  
When they both were in the room and the door was closed the lady outstretched her hand to Ian, “Hello, Ian! I’m Dr. Samuels. Mickey tells me so much about you. You’re just having a sit in today correct? ”  
Ian cleared his throat, he was stuck on the words “tells me so much about you” but he smiled and said “Yes ma’am” and he was advised to sit down in a chair behind Mickey. 

“Mickey, I have your full permission to discuss any and all of your personal information in front of Mr. Gallagher today?” Dr. Samuels asked boldly as she handed Mickey a piece of paper to sign.  
“Yes” Mickey gulped but he signed the document quickly and handed it back to her. 

“Okay, now that, that’s over let’s discuss some of the things we talked about last time, shall we?”  
Mickey nodded, “Well, I want to start with my mom if that’s okay. Get the hard part over first.”  
Ian could have gasped but he wanted Mickey to feel as if he wasn’t even there. Mickey had never said more than two or three full sentences about his mother the entire time Ian had known him.  
“Why would you describe that as the hard part? What about your mother is difficult for you to talk about?”  
Mickey let out a deep shaky breath, and cleared his throat “ Uhm.. I’m sorry this is hard.”  
“Take your time” Dr. Samuels handed Mickey a tissue and Ian couldn’t see his face but he only assumed Mickey was crying, which wasn’t something Mickey ever did. 

“I loved my mom a lot; she was always the person I expected to be around forever. Not Terry, he was an asshole and he had a lot of… “Mickey gulped and continued “he just had a lot of hate stored up in him. So much so that I thought that would have killed him and nobody ever even suspected that my mom would…” Mickey stopped talking and closed his eyes, tears rolled down his cheeks.  
“Would have what Mickey? It’s okay.” Dr. Samuels had a calm and comforting voice. 

“We didn’t know that she would die. It kind of hit us like a train, and Terry just didn’t care at all. Iggy and I really resented him for that; Mandy was too young to understand just yet. My mom, was the only person who mattered in my life” Mickey was full fledge crying now, his words sounded angry not sad. He had never been able to let any of this out. 

Ian held his hands out and rubbed Mickey’s shoulders quickly to let him know he was still there, Mickey jumped at the touch but continued to talk. “I never thought that I would love someone that way again. Until I met Ian, my mom would have loved Ian. I like to believe she knew I was gay, I never told her but I feel like mothers know.”  
“What makes you feel like she knew? Can you pinpoint anything that makes you feel that way?” Dr. Samuels was writing some notes down as she asked this.  
Mickey kind of chuckled at the question, “I remember she bought Mandy these dolls, and I mean I guess they were like a dollar store version of Barbie and Ken. I used to steal the Ken doll all the time and Mandy would cry. My dad got angry and yelled at me and took the doll away; because “boys don’t play with dolls” he’d always say. So my mom saw me crying and took me to the store and had me pick a doll. She helped me hide it from Terry too, so I just feel like she knew in a way.”  
“ I realized throughout our sessions that sometimes you call him Terry and sometimes you call him Dad, do you know why you do that?”  
Mickey got a little stony faced at this question; he never knew how to answer questions about Terry. 

“If you’re not comfortable with that question, we can move on.”  
“No, I’m trying to figure out what to say” Mickey sounded kind of emotional still but not as much as he was before.  
“I think that when I call him dad it’s because I was so used to calling him that all my life. He always wanted us to call him “dad” which is ironic because he never was one. He made us all take care of ourselves. I blame him a lot for how my life turned out.” 

Ian had never thought about it that way, Terry really did have all the Milkovich kids raise themselves, Ian came to the realization that Mickey probably ended up in trouble all those times in high school because of Terry. 

“Why do you blame him Mickey?”

“ I blame him for a lot of things. When I was in high school, I had to steal anything I needed, whether that was deodorant, toothpaste, underwear, food just literally everything. Nobody would hire me because of my last name. I didn’t have any money and Terry refused to give us any. I did a lot for my sister because I didn’t want her to go to jail, I’d rather go down than her. So when I met Ian and he was so caring, I was kind of scared that I’d just be disappointed. I was brought up to never depend on anyone or anything.”  
Mickey looked up at the clock on the wall and cleared his throat, which caused Dr. Samuels to look at the time.  
“May I have your notebook Mickey? Did you do the activities we talked about?”  
Mickey handed her his notebook and nodded, “always do.”

“We will continue this conversation on Wednesday. Ian, you’re welcome to come whenever you’d like okay?”  
Ian was deep in thought until he heard his name, “Thank you. Nice meeting you.” 

He led Mickey out of the room, and grabbed his hand when they got out of the building. They held hands until they got to the car, Ian just smiled at Mickey. He knew him enough to know that he didn’t want sympathy and was probably kind of embarrassed, “Want to go play pool at the alibi?” 

Mickey just smiled at Ian and nodded, he knew Ian had tons of questions but respected him more for not asking anything just yet.


End file.
